


Yeaka's Pornucopia

by BotanyCameos



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, blowjob, partial mirrorverse, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotanyCameos/pseuds/BotanyCameos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of the yaoi/slash fanarts I've drawn for Yeaka, comprised of a variety of pairings and porny situations. Most are explicit, though occasional Gen pics might slip through as well. A lot of it is Pavel Chekov in various situations and pairings.</p><p>I'll add more tags as I add more pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spock/Chekov, slave AU, explicit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> * * *
> 
> I'm actually obsessed by Khan, khirk, khock, spirk, and just about anyone/Khan, but... Yeaka and I are constantly bribing each other with delicious fic-for-fanart exchanges, so every so often, she writes wonderful Khan fics for me and I draw for her.  
> This has resulted in me drawing a bunch of Pavel fanarts etc., so... I figured I'd drop them all together in a series here. :)
> 
> The first pic in the series is the latest I've done, a slave AU Spock/Pavel, illustrating Yeaka's fic [Good](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921358/chapters/1789382).
> 
> * * *

 

 

 

 

 

Bonus, the preview image thingie I did to post the pic on my tumblr:  
  
[](http://botanycameos.tumblr.com/post/60240375951/spock-x-chekov-yaoi)


	2. Scotty/Keenser, BJ, explicit, alien anatomy

  
  
  
Bonus, some variants I've made with different effects:  
  


 

 

And the lineart:  
  



End file.
